


Salvation

by LyRogers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Multi, Possessive Castiel, Possessive Dean Winchester, Possessive Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyRogers/pseuds/LyRogers
Summary: Lyanna Rogers lead a normal life until she crashed into the world of Supernatural. Watch as chaos ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

Lyanna POV

I was chilling on my bed watching Supernatural and just procastinating. I mean I love this show but I had a lot of work to do but then I Dean , Sam , Cas and the angels are too hard to resist. So here I am watching the reruns of the show while waiting for the latest episode. I was just pondering about how shitty God had behaved. I mean how could a person existing before time could be such a shitty excuse of a dad ; even worse than John could ever be. He should have removed the Mark of Cain from Lucifer and given it to another thing like maybe a dog and when Lucifer rebelled he should have counselled him or something. It was obvious that the Mark was affecting him negatively but no instead he had been punished. And he had given the remaining Angels being given free will did harm more than good which everybody could see had fucked up the world. Since he had always raised them as soldiers they were not mature enough to handle it, everything was blank out white; good or bad; no moderation; no shades of grey. Also couldn't he turn the higher hierarchy of angels into humans so that they could experience humanity for some time and learn something by themselves, learn to make decisions properly (unlike their disastrous decision to bring the Apocalypse so as to kill Lucifer) , understand the strength of our will as well as our frailty. I mean he should know that his children(*angels*) had a big superiority complex and would never respect humanity until they could experience our struggles. This lack of care of life and 'looking at the bigger picture' had resulted in the death of thousands of people, not that he cares. What a douchebag!! And when things got tough he packed his bags up and left not caring about how his children would manage without him. If I was there I could have managed the whole heavenly host better and maybe prevented this catastrophe. That is what you get when you leave a man in charge. Whatever happened was just ............ just thank goodness its not real. Whatever I am so psyched for the Scoobynatural episode and I am waiting for it impatiently , I mean it is like combining my pre-teen years with my teen and adult life. I was jolted out of my thoughts by the sound of my phone ringing.  
"Hey how are you doing Maya?" I said  
"Have you finished up the presentation as I need it pronto and if its not ready by then you should prepare your funeral and write your will because I am going to kill you." Maya said  
"Ummm it's about to...... I mean I will send it to you in an hour or so..... hopefully. So bye coz I have a lot of work to do so toodles." I said and cut the phone. Ugh I have to complete it, I looked at the T.V longingly but then turned to my laptop and started completing my presentation. Sometime later I had finished my presentation and sent it quickly so at least it would save me a nice scolding tomorrow.  
Come on Lyanna let's go and grab some shut eye as I collapsed on the sofa and welcomed the darkness.


	2. First Sight

'Ugh I need to know the time right now. ' I stretched and groped around for my phone to check the time. I started to get angry when I could not find my phone because it's never where its supposed to be. I put on my glasses and started to look for my phone however I froze when I saw my surroundings. This was not my room, how did I end up here; maybe it was a dream coz there has to be a rational explanation for this because you know you can't teleport from one place to another therefore my conclusion is that I am just dreaming. I saw two men sleeping on the bed and tried to get a clear view of their faces. I jumped when the floor made a creaky noise and saw two guns pointed at me.  
"Wow jeez relax and can you please lower the damned guns for gods sake." I shouted as I got a good look at their faces; you know that weird thing where your brain freezes and you can't wake up from your nightmare, well that was exactly what happening right now except it was not a nightmare but a really, really good dream because I was in front of freaking Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles.  
"Who the fuck are you?" Jensen shouted and pointed a gun at my head. He was stunned to see a girl appear out of nowhere but damn did she look good.  
"Hey relax there Jared; Jensen and can you please lower the damn guns because I don't know whether it's possible to die in a dream but I wouldn't test that theory because you can go into shock and for one this dream is really vivid."  
"We are not Jared and Jensen okay and hey this is not a kind of dream. My name is Sam and this is my brother Dean and what are you doing here and how did you enter?" Jared no, Sam started gently after a pause. He too was shocked with the beautiful girls appearance but he was worried if she was normal even though I could not sense anything.  
"Hey wait a minute I am dreaming about freakin' Sam and Dean Winchester. This is.... " I was cut off by Dean.  
"How the hell do you know me and my brother and who the hell are Jared and Jensen ? Answer me dammit. " Dean shouted and I started to get a niggling feeling in my gut which meant that something bad was going to happen.  
"I am not here to harm you and I can only answer if you let me  so put a lid on your anger and anyway it's my dream so you can not just threaten me savvy?" I stated  
Suddenly a flash of white light blinded me and I saw a basket with a baby in it; A baby with wings.  
"What are you crazy, don't touch that baby. "Dean shouted  
"That is not a baby you idiot, he's a fledgling. Can't you see the gorgeous white gold tipped wings? He is an angel or is going to be an angel" I said  
"Now lady don't you know that Angels don't exist. They are fantasy. " Dean said  
"Oh God you are freaking hunters , you hunt Demons for Gods sake and you don't believe in Angels, granted most of them are dicks. And even then there is a yin to the yang; a black to white right ?"  
" You actually make a good point but how did it arrive?" Sam asked  
"Don't tell me you believe her Sammy. "  
"Dean,Sam don't you dare argue right now okay? And how can I know that unless we read the note genius." I said sarcastically and I was treated to Sam's famous bitch face. I quickly hurried to the basket when the fledgling started crying.  
"Shit cover your ears dude. Castiel please, please get your cute ass down here. Dean is in danger. " I said while I tried to calm Michael down. Castiel quickly arrived and saw the fledgling and the boys covering their ears.  
"Block the sound otherwise they would turn deaf and then stay here with me now please." I pleaded. After Castiel did that and healed Sam and Dean,  
"Sam or Dean or Castiel can any of you read the note aloud in the crib please ."  
"Since you think I am a shitty parent why don't you raise the angels together with the Winchesters. The angels will have accelerated growth and all the money required to raise them and more is transferred to Sam's and Dean's accounts. Also you would find a bag which contains few necessary things for raising them and you can have Castiel help us.  I have transferred you from your dimension to theirs and if you wish I will return you to your dimension if you want to go. I trust the Winchesters to protect you. This baby here is Michael.  
Yours truly God." Sam read the note from the crib.  
"That..... What the hell God exists? " Dean shouted  
"Oh fuck of all the people I could piss off, I piss off one of the most powerful one. Why me? " I moaned as I kept Michael quickly back in the crib when he started to doze off.  
"Oh my God I am so sorry guys. Shit the things you guys went through oh my god this can not be real right its like those kind of reality shows where they play  pranks on people right? And Castiel don't you dare say it's God's plan or defend him." I said  
"How did you know that I was going to say that. "Castiel said in his deep timbre. , tilting his head like a confused puppy.  
"Oh you gotta be kidding me you are just adorable." I said as I looked towards the heaven.  
"So what's your name? Where are you from? How come you are here? Who is Michael? And what is this nonsense about raising angels? "  
"My name is Lyanna and I am from Jericho. I am not from this dimension but from a parallel universe in which your life is depicted in a...a T.V show. I swear I can prove it like Sam got a score of 174 on your LSAT and Dean you had an ex named Cassie in Athens, Ohio. Now at for me coming here, I guess I pissed God off when I criticised  his A+ parenting skills which actually causes you shit load of pain and god knows how many people's death so he decided that I was the one who would apparently raise them and right everything within this shirt works. However getting back to the issue on hand how do we seriously raise them because  it would save so many lives that you can't even begin to imagine so please co-operate with me. Even if you spend years hunting constantly you won't be able to save this many people. And Cas,  I mean Castiel can confirm it and well to be honest the way you were raised and these Angels raised is pretty similar." I said  
"I don't believe you. You are nuts." Dean said. I go near Dean and whisper, "You once wore Rhonda Hurley's pink panties and you liked it. " I whispered in his ears, my lips  almost touching his ear.  
"Yeah you are legit. " he huffed and raked his gaze over my body and I felt a little hot. I started to blush and averted my eyes.  
"Dean can you remove your eyes from my body otherwise I will punch you hard. "  
"No can do sugar. You are too sexy for me to do that." I rolled my eyes at that.  
"Castiel what do you think should we feed Michael? " I asked  
"You can give him mashed fruits or small fruits. Fledglings love those. " Cas said  
"Thank you Cas. Can I call you Cas, that is if you prefer it ?"  
"Yes you can call me that but why do you want to? "   
"Cas is a nickname which shows affection." I said  
"So do you have affection for me? And do I also call you by a nickname." Cas said and I blushed a little  
"Yes Cas I like you. And you call me any nickname you want to. So now we need to go shopping , so who can come with me? Not you Cas, I want you to stay here with one person just in case Michael wakes up. " I said, since no reply was coming I took the matter in my own hands.  
"Do you want to come Sam? " I asked  
"I.... Yeah sure. " He said clearly lost in thought.  
"Oh and but the way can I please borrow some clothes?" I asked sheepishly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N :SO DID YOU LIKE IT? HOPE YOU DID SO WHO DO YOU THINK LYANNA IS GOING TO END UP WITH?  IT CAN BE ANYONE OR MULTIPLE SOMEONES. I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR OPINION.  ARE YOU EXCITED ABOUT THE UPCOMING SHOPPING TRIP? COMMENT, VOTE AND ADD. LOVE YOU GUYS BYE. THANKS FOR ALL THE BITS AND KUDOS


	3. Chapter3

Sam POV  
I was left pondering the days events. A strange albeit beautiful girl had been dropped in their world bringing a baby, no fledgling along with her and he had been tasked by God to protect her. Not only that but he had been overcome by an urge to touch her, comfort her, help her......no, no, no Sam you can't go to this road again. I will just get her killed like Jessica.  
"Hey are you alright ?" Lyanna asked and touched my hand.  
The moment she touched my hand I felt a burning sensation run through my body, it was like a fire was consuming me and I was drawn to it like a moth. I clutched my chest when the burning sensation intensified.  
I looked to see whether Lyanna was alright and saw her clutching her hip in pain. Ever so slowly the pain subsided and I moved towards Lyanna to check if she was all right.  
"Is the pain gone?" I asked  
"Yeah it's gone now. Did you feel is too? It was like... like..... " Lyanna said.  
"I have never felt anything like this before and I need to find it out. "  
"Let us but the necessities quickly and then we will hit the books." Lyanna said carefully squeezing my hand which left it tingling.  
She quickly went to the shops and started buying her necessities. While I was waiting I tried to find some lore on the whole touch and burn thing but it left me quite frustrated.  
"Hey don't be frustrated Sam, I am sure we will find out a solution. " Lyanna said bending in front of me. That sight gave me thoughts, and not clean ones. "Let's keep these bags in the car and then we will go."  
We quickly did that and hurried to buy Michael's necessities.  
"We need clothes , toys , bottles, candies, diapers, lotions, oil, DVDs, etc so rush, rush, rush." Lyanna said  
Lyanna asked my opinion on all the clothes which were brought for Michael so it took a lot of time.  
"Wow you guys are such a cute couple. " a young woman said, with a young boy behind her.  
"I..I we are.... " I stuttered blushing especially when she put her arm around my waist and pulled herself closer to me.  
"Yeah we are. We are expecting a new one soon. I am a perfectionist so I went to buy all the important stuff. Any tips?"  
" Just try to catch up on your sleep and most importantly talk to the baby. " she said  
"Thank you. " Lyanna said  
"Why did you do that? " I asked hoping that she actually wanted to be a couple in the future.  
"I.... Because I........ wanted to. " she said hesitantly with a blush on her face.  
After over four hours of continuous shopping, we reached at the motel. When I returned to the room, I was shocked to see Michael walking on the floor.  
"H-how I mean when did he start walking? " Lyanna said echoing my sentiments.  
"Mamamamama" Michael babbled as he saw Lyanna. My heart melted as I saw the cute baby walking towards her and she bent to catch him in her arms and spin him around. My heart beat faster as I yearned to put my arm around her waist and pull her close to myself and kiss her.  
Wait Sam what are you doing? I do not know her at all then why do I want to kiss her and hold her. Why?  
My POV  
My body was on fire the moment I touched Sam. The burning was concentrated on my hip and I felt a wave of desire crash over me. I nearly stumbled and clutched at my hip in pain. I saw Sam touch his chest as if in pain and then turn to look at me in concern. The chest which would be even more drool........ Down girl stop that train of thought right now.  
"Is the pain gone?" Sam asked interrupting my inner monologue.  
"Yeah it's gone now. Did you feel is too? It was like... like..... " I said  
"I have never felt anything like this before and I need to find it out. "  
"Let us but the necessities quickly and then we will hit the books."  
I decided to buy as much as I want since that was the only way I thought Chuck could be punished. I bought tanks, denim skirts, shorts, jeggings, jeans, crop tops, off shoulders, tube tops, wrap tops, some asymmetric tops etc. I made a detour to Victoria's Secret to buy lingerie for myself as sexy undergarments make a girl feel confident. When I came out of the final store, I saw Sam holding his head in his arms.  
"Hey don't be frustrated Sam, I am sure we will find out a solution. " I said bending in front of Sam. "Let's keep these bags in the car and then we will go."  
We quickly went to a shop and started shopping for Michael.  
"We need clothes , toys , bottles, candies, diapers, lotions, oil, DVDs, etc so rush, rush, rush." I said so that we could go to the room quickly. I knew that Sam was getting a little frustrated so I wanted to finish it quickly. Although I asked his opinion on all the clothes which were brought for Michael because I wanted everything to be perfect. I will be damned if Chuck proved himself as a better father to these speakers adorable fledglings.  
"Wow you guys are such a cute couple. " a young woman along with her son said. She was eyeing Sam in a little predatory way. Oh no, this gorgeous specimen of man is mine, hands off bitch.  
"I..I we are.... " Sam stuttered blushing  
"Yeah we are. We are expecting a new one soon. I am a perfectionist so I went to buy all the important stuff. Any tips?" I said bringing my arm around his waist and moving closer to him  
" Just try to catch up on your sleep and most importantly talk to the baby. " she said in a little disappointed way.  
"Thank you. " I said finally moving away from him.  
"Why did you do that? " Sam asked with a hopeful tone to his voice.  
"I.... Because I........ wanted to. " I said finally with a blush on my face.  
After over four hours of continuous shopping, we reached at the motel and I was feeling tired to the bone.  
"H-how I mean when did he start walking? " I said in surprise.  
"Mamamamama" Michael babbled as he saw me and I almost cried. He was just so precious and I was so, so proud of him. I grabbed him and spun him around as he giggled and babbled about his day to me.  
"Hey guys, we are back. " I said cheerfully  
"Welcome home ladies. " Dean said and got a bitch face from Sam.  
"So what did you guys do after we were gone?" Sam asked  
"We watched T.V and when Michael woke up, I fed him mashed fruits which he would throw at my face. " Dean grumbled and I could not help but picture a fruit covered Dean.  
"Yeah laugh it up. You will know how hard it is too feed him when it's your turn. We will see who will laugh harder then. " Dean grumbled  
"Yeah we will see that. " I said winking.  
I felt an urgent need to touch Dean and I quickly grabbed his hand. The moment I touched his hand........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO KILL ME SO BEWARE BECSUSE I AM UNDER THE PROTECTION OF CHICK AND HE WILL SMITE YOU.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:This plot bunny was bugging me like hell so then I decided to you know just write it down and I am pretty nervous so hope you like it guys and remember no flames just constructive criticism. Love you guys and bye.


End file.
